


Sting

by PeachyRobin



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Hint of Choni, M/M, true core four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRobin/pseuds/PeachyRobin
Summary: Fangs gets jealous hella easy and no one can fight me on that





	Sting

Sweet pea was always the one to be shy with everyone he didn’t have feelings for. He never knew what to do with them, so when he started to grow feelings for his best friend, Fangs Fogarty, he knew he was in trouble. The two were always joined at the hip basically, and Fangs knew him more than anyone, anywhere. So of course when Sweet pea tried to hide his nervousness around Fangs, he automatically caught on and asked him why he was nervous.   
‘A Serpent never shows cowardice.’  
Sweet pea adhered to that law like it was his crack or his holy testament. Everytime that Sweet pea would go over to Toni and Cheryl’s house after the four of them would hang out, Toni would poke fun at the taller serpent. Of course the teasing would make Sweet pea a little huffy because he hated feeling like this. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship cared about so dearly. He didn’t know that Fangs liked him back, though the two had liked each other for years. The two just never spoke of it, and when it was brought up when they were next to each other the idea was constantly shut down. It honestly was tiring for both Sweet pea and Fangs, as well as the people around them.   
Sweet pea knew what he was saying to anyone, he had a way with girls, knowing exactly what to say when he wanted to get into bed with them. That wasn’t really a known fact, but Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl knew that too well. And of course Sweet pea’s biggest current distraction was Josie McCoy. Fangs normally just didn’t pay attention to Sweet pea when he hooked up with girls. But this northsider seemed to be sticking around for much longer than his normal get togethers. Normally they stay only for roughly three times, but this girl has been staying for three months. Of course at the pool party that Cheryl hosted he couldn’t get the two to stop looking at each other, kissing, or just being very flirtatious. So he had to stop the whole thing. He needed a distraction. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and the perfect distraction fell right into his hands.   
“Jughead-! They got Hot dog!” Fangs cried out as he almost ran to Jughead. Which then got all of the serpents together. They had to get their spirit animal back. Sweet pea had to part with Josie after that meeting, at least just for a little bit. He didn’t get to talk to Sweet pea at all as much as he wanted, he barely saw him. The mission to get Hot dog back obviously got the two to hang out for a few hours, but then immediately he went right back to Josie’s. Never did Fangs ever think that Sweet pea would stay this long with a Northsider.  
Over the next few weeks, when school had started back up and everyone was back at Riverdale High the couple was seen a lot of the times pushed up against lockers while making out, or found doing other sexual acts in other parts of the school. One day the couple was pushed up against Sweet pea’s locker, which was right next to Fangs’ locker. This day he wasn’t having any of it.   
“Come on guys if I really wanted to see teenage makeouts and other sexual shit, I would have stayed home, alone, and watched porn.” Fangs said, a little aggravated, almost slamming his locker. It was the end of the school day, just after the final bell had dismissed them from their classes, so Fangs began to head to the door which his motorcycle was parked outside of. Sweet pea was a bit confused at the other. Of course in Sweet pea’s mind he had really wished that he was making out with Fangs opposed to Josie, that had been the past few years with the people he hooked up with. During the first few years he had tried to get rid of his feelings for Fangs with various girls, Josie being just a reoccuring girl.   
“Hey, what was that back there?” Sweet pea asked, as he jogged a little bit trying to catch up to Fangs after being a bit shocked.   
“The truth.” He muttered as he got onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet. The bike was still off as he looked at him, his body getting physically hotter with every second of him thinking about what Sweet pea did with Josie, wishing that he was her.   
“What do you mean by that dude?” Sweet pea asked gripping the handle of the bike, just in case he was going to speed off after starting it up, he couldn’t.  
“I mean, you should probably stop hooking up with that Northsider.” He replied his voice getting a little louder with anger.   
“Why?”   
“Because you don’t even like her! You never liked Northsiders, you hate them. Now suddenly she’s sucking you off and it’s like the Serpents don’t exist. It’s like I don’t even exist. We were supposed to be together! You and I, not You and Josie. I thought for a while there that you liked me back. But whatever, fuck that, Josie’s got everything I don’t I guess. That pussycat seems like a real keeper!” He basically had yelled out at Sweet pea as he looked at him. He reached over and shoved Sweet pea’s firm grip off of the handle of his bike, started his motorcycle up really quickly and then sped off, with a loud squeal of the rubber tires. Sweet pea just stood there alone, he didn’t know what to do. He saw a few tears welled up in Fangs’ eyes. He didn't know how to react. He hated when Fangs cried, he also hated it when they got into arguments. Which he was the cause of both his tears and his anger. That thought just made him hate himself in that one moment.   
Sweet pea didn’t know what to do exactly, he stood there looking at the small marks that Fangs’ tires had made. Toni and Cheryl had came out of the school hand in hand and checked up on the lost puppy.   
“You okay?” Toni had asked. Sure the boy hadn’t been spending a lot of time with the serpents but, they still cared about him and how he felt. Normally Sweet pea was never this visibly sad, and it was kind of off putting for the couple.   
“I don’t know..? It’s really everything I wanted.. I wanted Fangs to tell me how he felt, but now I don’t know if he’s… okay?” He said quietly, he sounded like he asked a question, but in reality he hadn’t asked a question, and he was just more confused than he ever was. “I don’t know if I should text him? Or go to his trailer? I don’t know what to do..? What do I do, I need your help, you two are in a relationship, I need your couple instincts to help me.” He said almost desperate for an answer.   
“Just go and talk to him, I’m pretty sure he’ll be stubborn and not want to listen at first, but you have a good reason. I know for a fact you didn’t even like Josie at all, but he doesn’t know that. He’s completely oblivious.” Toni said with a small shrug.   
“But you know him better than Toni or I do, so do what you think would be the right thing to do, but take my cheri’s wisdom and use it.” Cheryl said as she leaned over slightly and kissed her cheek. “Now if you’ll excuse us Toni and I have…. Studying.. To do.” Cheryl finished and then whisked the shortest away, leaving Sweet pea alone once again. Sweet pea was a lost puppy without Fangs or Toni, it was kind of cute. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Josie that everything was over between them then he quickly got onto his motorcycle, put on his helmet, started it up, and rode directly to Fang’s place. He wasn’t going to give up so easily. Those two were meant to be, and Fangs had even said it himself. Though Fangs ripped deep into Sweet pea’s thoughts, he still held onto every word he had said. When he got there he parked his bike and jogged to the door flinging it open. Of course he found Fangs on the couch curled up in a little ball, a pillow covering his face as he silently cried into it.   
“Go away Toni I’m not in the mood- I messed everything up.” He heard Fangs’ muffled voice. Sweet pea wanted to just go over to him, pick him up, and care for him, but he knew that, that probably wasn’t the best option. Fangs was hurting and it was because of him, he didn’t want that to be the cause of his tears and pain.   
“It’s not Toni…” Sweet pea murmured quietly to the other as he walked over to the couch sitting down in front of his head.   
“What do you want..?” He took his head out of the pillow sitting up and then quickly wiping his tears from his face. He didn’t want Sweet pea to see him like this, but it was already too late, so, what was the point.  
“You’re right.” Was all Sweet pea had said as he looked at the ground. His knees were tucked up into his chest as he didn’t make eye contact with the smaller Serpent on the couch.   
“Right about what? Josie being a keeper, if so, just leave now I don’t want to hear that Sweet pea.”   
“No. About everything. You were right about everything. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you for a while-”   
“Yeah like a whole three months.” Fangs interjected with a little jealousy.  
“Hush, wait ‘till I’m done.” Sweet pea snipped gently at the smaller. “I’m sorry for not talking to you. I didn’t know what to do. I really like you, I really do, and I never was going to bring that up, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, because God I would miss it so much if my dumbass did that.” Sweet pea said quietly to the other, who at this point was listening to every word. “I didn’t know how to tell you, or if I should, so I just tried to stop the pain by messing around with Josie. Every moment I wished I was with you, but Josie didn’t know that I wanted you, and still want you. She would get jealous of you hanging out with me, so I mean I thought it was the best to just… Not talk to you, which I mean right now sounds terrible but, I didn’t want to hurt anymore- and I didn’t want you to hurt either because I never knew you liked me back so I just didn’t do anything. But when you said that we were made to be for each other I just couldn’t handle it-”  
Sweet pea was quickly cut off by Fangs’ lips crashing onto his own. He was very surprised at first, but then thought, ‘holy shit Fangs is kissing me’ so obviously he kissed back, moving his hands to the other’s hips, Fang’s hands gently holding his cheeks and jaw. They kissed for a few minutes, almost losing track of the time which was flying by with every second of them kissing. When they pulled away they looked into each other’s eyes with a large smile on both of their faces. It felt more right than what either of them had ever felt with anything or anyone else. And that was just the beginning.


End file.
